Heart of Stone
by OoLostGirloO
Summary: Set after book 3 of the Mortal instruments with only slight ulterations to the world, in this, Alec never kissed Magnus before his parents but instead they informed him of the marraged they arranged for him.
1. Chapter 1 Down by Jason Walker

**So this is the "updated" version, I have gone over it and made sure it is all in the same tense ( I realised after re-reading it I kept going from present to past sorry) and I made some small alterations and fixed most* of the spelling**

***Knowing me there will still be a few errors, sorry**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – Down by Jason Walker<strong>

_I don't know where I'm at_

_I'm standing in the back_

The room was rather crowded, but then again it was Christmas, Alec couldn't expect any less. Isabel had bullied him into going with her to the party so she could meet up with Simon. Since they'd found Simon, Alec had been left to his own devices as the couple found a secluded corner to make out in.

Alec sighed and lent back against the wall with a drink in hand, it was too sweet for his liking and he had no intention of finishing it, but at least it gave him something to look at. It was red and sparkly and reminded him of a certain warlocks red coat that he currently wore.

_And I'm tired of waiting_

_Waiting her in line,_

_hoping that I'll find what I've been chasing_

Looking up from his drink Alec spotted Magnus across the room conversing with another Downworlder. Alec didn't spare the other a second look as his eyes roamed over the sparkly warlocks attire, his hair was, as usual, spiked and coloured like a glitzy night club rainbow. But oddly enough he wore mostly black, with only a few silver bits of jewellery and his red jacket standing out.

_I shot for the sky_

_I'm stuck on the ground_

At that moment Magnus looked up and their eyes met, in that second Alec's heart caught in his throat and he felt as though he couldn't breathe, something long forgotten stirred in Alec's gut, begging for freedom and the touch of the Warlocks gentle hands. And then the moment was gone, Magnus looked back to the Downworlder he'd be talking to, seeming to have not recognised Alec at all. Alec knew better though, he could see it deep in his eyes the same pain he was currently subjected to.

_So why do I try,_

_I know I'm going to fall down_

Cursing his stupidity Alec put his glass down on the first flat surface he could find before locating Isabel and Simon, both still wrapped around each other, he then retrieved his coat and headed for the door. Alec couldn't help glancing back into the party, his eyes locking onto the back of Magnus's glitzy head instantly before he turned and pushed the doors opened, exposing himself immediately to the cold rain that was drenching the street he stepped out onto.

_I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?_

_Never know why it's coming down, down, down_

Alec dug his hands into his pockets, his stele rubbing against the back of his hand, a cold reminder of why he'd had to leave Magnus, the love of his life, the only one he'd ever seen himself having a future with. But of course it wasn't meant to be, Alec was to marry a respectable woman and continue the lightwood legacy. His parents had already chosen his wife, they'd already made preparations for the wedding, and the date was fast approaching. Alec cursed the night of his last Christmas as a single man as a car went flying past, sending a spray of murky water over the already drenched shadow hunter.

_Not ready to let go_

_Cause then I'd never know_

_What I could be missing_

Stopping in the middle of the road and glancing up at the heavens Alec thought back to the first time Magnus had kissed him, the first time he'd told him he loved him. That night had been his most memorable. For a second Alec considered turning around and going back to the party to find Magnus, to find him and beg him to take him back, to tell him he loved him, that he'd always loved him.

_But I'm missing way too much_

_So when do I give up what I've been wishing for_

Alec chuckled in the rain and continued his slow trek back to the institute. He would never be with Magnus again. He had to give up, he knew he did, but he couldn't bring himself to admit that he would never feel the touch of his love again, it was too painful to even consider. Alec doubted that up until the moment he said 'I do', he'd still be waiting, he'd still be wishing, and he'd still be hoping that he could fix this, and get Magnus back.

_I shot for the sky_

_I'm stuck on the ground_

He remembered back to when his parents had first told him of his engagement, of course, being already in love, Alec had refused to marry this Rose Blackwood immediately, but seeing his parents face's, and knowing they'd never really except his and Magnus's relations ship, Alec had eventually bent to their wishes.

_So why do I try,  
>I know I'm going to fall down<em>

As Alec turned onto the final street he shook his head at his own ridiculousness, there was no point waiting for Magnus to swoop in and save the day, he believed Alec didn't care for him, and why would he the way Alec had left it. If he really wanted to end this marriage he would have to do it himself, but he was too weak to stand against his parents. There was no escaping his fate now.

_I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?_

_Never know why it's coming down, down, down_

Even after all his dreaming of his future with Magnus, Alec knew it would never be. He'd let things go so far there was no way out anymore. In just under a month he would be married, and his future would be set in stone. Looking back Alec couldn't see how things had gone so far, it didn't feel like he only had a few weeks of single life left, but that he only had a few weeks of _life_ left, as though if he married this woman, his life would end. And how could he go on, without Magnus in his life.

_Oh I am going down, down, down_

_Can't find another way around_

Alec arrived at the institute and road the elevator till he reached his floor. Simply being within the institute made Alec feel as though he'd been thrown in prison, in this place, he couldn't be who he was, he could be with who he loved, and he certainly couldn't live his own life how he saw fit. But where else could he go, he'd broken the heart of the man he loved, and he had no one else he could turn to. He was alone.

_And I don't want to hear the sound,_

_of losing what I never found_

Half way down the hall Alec heard the sweet trill of Rose's laugh. He knew it was a beautiful sound, he also knew she was a beauty herself, but Alec couldn't make himself love her, no matter how hard he tried.

_I shot for the sky_

_I'm stuck on the ground_

Walking past the kitchen door Alec caught sight of his parents and Rose talking together, for a second Alec thought he'd managed to pass without them seeing him, he paused for a moment holding his breath before continuing along the-

"Alec? Alec dear come in here," his mother called after him. With a reluctant sight Alec turned and made his way to the kitchen, forcing a kind smile onto his lips.

"Dear, where's Isabel?" his mother asked as Alec stopped just inside the door.

"I wasn't feeling too well so I came back alone, Iz is still out at the party," Alec replied, hoping this excuse could also allow him to retire to his room early.

"Oh that's no good," Rose said standing and making her way over to him, her gently hands came up to check his temperature. "Hmm, you do feel a little warm, you should probably get some sleep," Rose said giving him a loving smile.

"Yeah, you're probably right, good night," Alec said looking up to his parents then down to Rose.

_So why do I try,_

_I know I'm going to fall down_

Rose lent up and pressed her soft lips against Alec's who only at the last second kissed her back. Leaning back down Rose's eyes looked somewhat sad but she continued to smile warmly up at him.

"Goodnight, I hope you feel better tomorrow," she said squeezing Alec's hand slightly before he turned and left.

_I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?_

_Never know why it's coming down, down, down_

Alec rubbed his tired eyes as he made his way to his room, he had always hoped his parents would eventually come to accept his love for Magnus somewhere down the road, but the situation he found himself in proved he would never get the chance to tell them how he really felt. In their eyes, Rose was the perfect partner for Alec.

_I shot for the sky_

_I'm stuck on the ground_

He and Magnus could have gone travelling, seen the world, eaten the local food, had sex in every country. The last thought made Alec blush. Magnus had loved his blush. Alec found he hadn't been blushing much of late, probably because he hadn't seen Magnus as of late, he would always say just the right thing to make Alec squirm and go red.

_So why do I try,_

_I know I'm going to fall down_

Throwing himself down on his bed Alec pushed all thought from his mind, it wasn't going to help, he would never have Magnus again so there was no reason dwelling on what if's, it just broke his heart that much more.

_I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?_

_Never know why it's coming down, down, down_

Despite his efforts, the last conscious though that ran through his mind before sleep claimed him was, _'Why? Why couldn't he love Magnus and it be alright? Why couldn't they be together, love each other, without worry and others getting in the way?'_


	2. Chapter 2  Sleepwalker by Adam Lambert

**This was originally the first chapter but I wanted a bit of a lead up to it so that's where chap one came from so technically Sleepwalker was the inspiration for this whole story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – Sleepwalker by Adam Lambert<strong>

_I saw a picture of you  
>Hanging in an empty hallway<em>

Once again Alec found himself at a party, this time it was his own engagement party though. And though this party was being thrown to celebrate his and Rose's engagement, he only recognised a handful of people. Ducking into a deserted hallway Alec took a moment to just breathe. The house was huge, he wouldn't have expect anything less from a Blackwood's home, but it was still a shock to actually be there and see its size in person.

After a moment Alec began taking in his surroundings, there was a long line of photos opposite him hanging from the burnt orange wall, his eyes were immediately attracted to one hanging in a glittery photo frame. In the photo, Rose, much younger, stood beside a man in a extravagant coat, rainbow pants and coloured hair. With a shook Alec recognised Magnus, he looked exactly the same as he always had.

_I heard a voice that I knew  
>And I couldn't walk away<em>

A laugh froze Alec in place. He knew that laugh, he'd heard it before, of course then it had been light and carefree, now it sounded harsh and controlled. Guilt stabbed Alec in the gut knowing that he was the one to turn the once carefree High Warlock of Brooklyn into who he was now. Following the laugh down the hall Alec came to another room, this one wasn't as crowded as the one he'd come from but was still rather full.

Alec's eyes flew around the room, looking in search of the owner of that laugh, his heart beat beating too fast for the norm, his breath coming in harsh pants but he didn't care. He needed to see Magnus again, he needed to see him one last time before his life as Alec Lightwood, Lover of Magnus Bane ended.

_It took me back to the end  
>Of everything<br>I tasted all  
>I tasted all the tears<br>again_

And then finally Alec's eyes rested on Magnus, his golden cat eyes flashing up to meet his own, slightly wide in shock. Alec felt everything come rushing back to him. The harsh pain in his chest when he'd held back his emotions and told Magnus he didn't love him. The freezing rain he hadn't been able to feel because he'd been to numb with pain. The misery he'd fallen into for weeks. The feeling that he had died and gone to hell the pain had been so bad.

_Outside the rain's fallin' down  
>There's not a drop that hits me<em>

As if fate had decided to replay that night for Alec, the skies outside opened and drenched the land in freezing rain. Shock ran through him when he saw the person Magnus had been talking to beckoning him over to them, Rose, grinning, not noticing the fact that Alec's heart had just stopped beating.

_Scream at the sky but no sound  
>Is leavin' my lips <em>

Alec could feel his whole body screaming at him to run, to flee, to do anything but get closer to Magnus as he forced his feet forward towards his fiancé. When he finally reached Magnus and Rose he looked up to see Magnus's face completely closed off.

"Magnus I'd like you to meet my fiancé, Alec lightwood," Rose said completely oblivious to the turmoil raging within both men. Alec saw something flash across Magnus's face as he looked down at him, but it was gone too fast for him to name it.

"Alec this is Magnus, a dear old friend," Rose continued as she looked to Alec.

"Yes, we've already met," Magnus said softly.

"Have you now?" Rose said looking up smiling at the sparkling man beside her.

"Yes, I have offered my services to the shadow hunters in the past," Magnus replied, avoiding Alec's eyes completely once more.

"Oh well that's good, I'm afraid most of the people here are my friends and relatives," Rose said looking out into the people around them with a frown. "So I'll leave you too boys to catch up, I've got to see someone about the flower arrangements," Rose said smiling happily at both men.

_It's like I can't even feel  
>After the way you touched me <em>

Alec felt like a statue as Rose pressed her lips chastely to Alec's. He couldn't feel anything, he hadn't been able to ever since he had left Magnus.

_I'm not asleep but I'm not awake  
>After the way you loved me <em>

It felt as though he hadn't been able to sleep since that night they'd parted, and his waking life couldn't be compared to being awake, he just seemed to be in a state of being, not living and not dying, just existing, living what the cruel fates had made of his life.

_I can't turn this around_

Alec watches Rose disappear into the crowd before turning back to Magnus. He went to open his mouth to say something, anything he could to make things right, but the words couldn't come, and then Magnus was gone, disappearing into the crowd after his fiancé

Alec felt hallow, he wished he could do something or say something, anything that could remove that haunted expression he'd seen Magnus wear before he'd turned away from him. But anything coming from him was bound to only make things worse.

_I keep running into walls that I can't break down_

Making his way out of the room Alec decides the party was too much for him. Arriving in the kitchen however seemed like a stupid idea as soon as Magnus turned and saw him. His face went hard, his eyes glaring daggers at Alec before turning and storming from the room.

"Magnus," Alec calls half-heartedly after the angry warlock, but it was in vain, and Alec found himself wondering for not the first time why he'd even bothered.

_I said I just wander around  
>With my eyes wide shut because of you<em>

Collapsing against the counter Alec gave his heart a moment to catch up before moving back to the party. This was the most interaction Alec and Magnus had had since the breakup, and it seemed to be effecting Alec in ways he hadn't expected. He just drifted from group to group, not really taking anything in, as though his eyes were shut to the rest of the world.

_I'm a sleepwalker walker walker walker  
>I'm a sleepwalker walker walker walker<em>

It was like he was sleepwalking, he couldn't control his actions, at least not in the ways he would like, he found himself becoming what his parents wanted, the perfect son, he found himself becoming what Rose wanted, the perfect husband. But they were all lies, they weren't him, the only way Alec could be who he really was, was if he was with Magnus.

_Let me out of this dream_

And he longed for that, to wake up from this dream next to Magnus, still peaceful in slumber. Looking up from his drink that was being told all his deepest wishes Alec met Magnus's eyes, and had but a second to pull his barriers back up. But from the look in Magnus's eyes, he knew he hadn't made it in time to conceal his pain.

_Everywhere that I go  
>I see another memory<em>

Not wanting Magnus's curiosity to get the better of him and come in search of answers, Alec made his way outside to the caught yard. He immediately regretted his decision as he spotted a building that brought back the night Alec had helped Magnus fight of a horde of demons. And then Magnus had told him he loved him.

Pain lashed at his chest and Alec felt his eyes stinging with tears. He turned quickly from the caught yard and made his way back into the mass of the party.

_And all the places we used to know  
>They're always there to haunt me<em>

But now his mind was refusing to let him get away with his moment of weakness. Now everywhere he looked he was reminded of Magnus, the cloths, the colours, hell just for the fact that it was a party reminded Alec of Magnus.

_I walk around and I feel so lost and lonely_

Moving through the crowd Alec couldn't help feeling an overwhelming feeling of loneliness around all these strangers. And those he did know, they couldn't possibly know the real Alec Lightwood or they wouldn't be here, supporting this abomination of love.

_You're everything that I want  
>But you don't want me<em>

Looking over the crowd Alec saw the top of Magnus's spiky hair, he was talking to a waiter. A pang of longing shot through Alec but the knowledge that Magnus didn't want him forced a stab of pain to accompany the longing.

_I can't turn this around  
>I keep running into walls that I can't break down<em>

A hand took his and Alec turned, surprised to see Rose standing beside him looking up at him concerned.

"Are you alright? I probably shouldn't have left you all alone with all these strangers," Rose said reaching up and caressing Alec's cheek gently. Alec remained silent for a moment before smiling slightly down at the blonde beauty.

"I'm fine," Alec breathed taking her hand in his.

_I said I just wander around  
>With my eyes wide shut because of you<em>

Rose smiled and pulled Alec over to start introducing him to people, after only a few people Alec found himself falling back into his sleepwalking state, unable to concentrate on people or things, words or people. It was as if he was on auto pilot, and with a slow dawning Alec realised that this would be what married life would be like for him.

_I'm a sleepwalker walker walker  
>I'm a sleepwalker walker walker<em>

This nothingness, like a ghost, or a comatose patient, unable to wake up and take control of his life while it went on all around him.

_Let me out of this dream, dream  
>Let me out of this dream<em>

No matter how hard he tried.

_I can't turn this around  
>I keep running into walls that I can't break down<em>

It wasn't until that night, after all the guests had left and Alec was left alone with the dishes that he next saw Magnus. Soap bubbles up to his elbows Alec placed the last cup onto the drying rack and looked up into the night that was visible through the window before him with a sigh, and there was Magnus, his bleached reflection doing him no justice.

"Magnus?" Alec gasped turning around to face the man he loved. Magnus had his jaw clenched, his eyes averted and his hands in fists when he responded.

"Why did you invite me? Why would you do that to me?" Magnus asked outraged as he finally looked at Alec.

"I- I didn't know you were coming, Rose took care of the invitations," Alec replied. Magnus was silent for a moment, a slight drip, drip coming from Alec's gloved hands as the water slipped from them and onto the floor.

"Would you have invited me? Would you have even told me you were getting married?" Magnus asked. "Or would you have let me find out through someone else?"

"I-" Alec began. "I don't know," Alec finally whispered. A split second later Alec was pushed up against the far wall, Magnus's hands clenched in the front of his shirt, his breath harsh and fast as he held Alec pinned to the wall.

"Magnus," Alec breathed winded as he winced. Magnus had his head bent, his eyes hidden. "Magnus," Alec breathed again, his voice softer as he touched his gloved hands to Magnus's trembling ones. Magnus finally looked up. His golden eyes alight as they met his. For a moment Magnus's eyes flicker between Alec's eyes and mouth. And Alec found himself holding his breath, his mouth going dry in anticipation as Magnus leaned slightly forward. And then he was gone, and Alec was once again left alone in the kitchen, cold and shaken in the wake of his lover.

_I said I just wander around  
>With my eyes wide shut because of you<em>

In a daze Alec slipped the gloves from his hand and stumbled up the stairs, towards his room. His mind refused to process what had just happened as white noise filled his ears.

_I'm a sleepwalker walker walker  
>I'm a sleepwalker walker walker<br>I'm a sleepwalker walker walker  
>I'm a sleepwalker walker walker<em>

Practically floating across his room, Alec lay down gently on his bed, fully clothed. He stared up at the roof as though it held all the answerers, as if, if he stared at it long enough he would understand how he became a spectator in his own life.

_Let me out of this dream_

"Magnus," Alec breathed almost silent as his eyes slip closed. _I can never have Magnus. Mother, father, Rose, Rose's parents, they all want this, this marriage for the sake of the ties it will bring them. I am simply a pawn in this game. When this wedding is done, this dream can finally come to an end, and I can be free in the only way I can anymore.' _Opening his eyes once more Alec rolled onto his side and stared out at the lake, the very one that doubled as a mirror, the third object of the mortal instruments.

"In death I shall be free." Were the last words to leave Alec's mouth before sleep finally claimed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you MagnificentMagnusBane for picking up my spelling mistake in the last paragraph :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3  Angel by Sarah Mclachlan

**I chose Angel by Sarah Mclachlan for a few reasons for this chapter, a) it's a beautiful song and I recommend if you haven't listened to it you should, b) the lyrics go well with the story, and c) well, come on, it's title angel, read to the end and I think it'll become obvious. Enjoy **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – Angel by Sarah Mclachlan<strong>

_Spend all your time waiting  
>For that second chance<em>

Standing as if he were made of stone, Alec waited. To all those watching, he looked like the perfect groom, awaiting the perfect bride. But in truth, it was an escape Alec was waiting for. In under an hour he would no longer lay claim to his own life, this wedding would be the deciding blow, and Alec had already resigned himself to the fact that there was no escaping this union anymore.

Turning slightly Alec caught the sight of Magnus sitting in the last pew. His hair was flat, and besides a slight smudging of eyeliner he was completely naked from makeup. He wore a Black suit, dull, without a smidgen of sparkle or glam that usually made Magnus so eye catching.

'_If only we'd been allowed a second chance.'_ Alec thought as the music began to play.

_For a break that would make it okay_

Alec turned, and in spite of the full church, he felt totally alone as Rose, a vision of beauty dressed in a dusty rose gown, made her way towards him.

_There's always one reason  
>To feel not good enough<em>

Alec couldn't understand why Rose would even want to marry him, she was a goddess, and if Alec had been straight, he would have though himself the luckiest man alive. Looking just left of Rose's shoulder Alec saw Magnus, his eyes downcast. '_My feelings have not only ruined my own life, but Rose's and Magnus's.' _Alec thought as Rose stepped up beside him and they both turn to the priest.

_And it's hard at the end of the day_

The ceremony was quick, the vows simple. And all too soon, the binding words 'I do' were ringing throughout the church, followed by the kiss that sealed Alec's fate.

_I need some distraction  
>Oh beautiful release<em>

Alec fell into a daze, a fake smile frozen on his face as he played the part of the elated husband, when really Alec had turned to stone inside, his heart frozen over, awaiting that finally push that would shatter it into a thousand pieces.

As though time was jumping Alec suddenly found himself on the dance floor with Rose, a hundred pairs of eyes watching their first dance as a married couple, and Alec couldn't help thinking, _'if only,_' as the song came to a stop. Rose was swept away with her girlfriends who demanded to dance with her and Alec was pushed aside, forgotten, like the unimportant porn he was in this game of chess, his part in this game was over, he had served as the sacrifice that bound the two sides, and now it was time for him to fall.

Turing, Alec let his feet guide him outside into the cool air. He followed an invisible trail, the one that would lead him to the end of the line. It lead him around a patch of shrubs and up to the small stone platform before the lake. Looking down Alec could see his reflection reflected back at him perfectly but bleached of all colour. The stars behind him winked like tiny jewels in the night sky.

_Memory seeps from my veins  
>Let me be empty<em>

Letting his mind fall away with all his memories, both good and bad, of his hopes and dreams, and of his fate, his thoughts were finally silenced. Alec took the first step into the cool water. His suit pants absorbed the water quickly and were helping him fall quicker and quicker beneath the surface.

_And weightless and maybe  
>I'll find some peace tonight<em>

With the water up to his chest, Alec drifted weightless along the top of the lake, his eyes shut, hot tears streaming from the outside corner of his eyes into the cold water that encased him.

"This lake is supposed to create shadow hunters," Alec said softly to the night air as he opened his eyes and stared up into the heavens.

"Now I ask, to anyone who's listening. Please, take me back, to where ever the angel reside, if I stay much longer the angel within me will be tainted by my pain. So I beg you, end this now," Alec whispered into the night as his eyes slid shut once more.

_In the arms of an angel_

Light filled the clearing and shone beneath his eye lids that he suddenly found un-open-able, but instead of finding this frightening, he found it comforting. A gentle warmth spread throughout Alec's body as strong arms lifted him from the water. With a sight, Alec relaxed into the hold, his eyes opening slowly. Above him an expressionless face looked down at him. The angel blinked and lifted Alec's body higher above the lake.

_Fly away from here  
>From this dark cold hotel room<br>And the endlessness that you fear_

Sleep pulled on the edge of Alec's mind as he felt his body becoming paper light. The angel's light shone brighter, encasing Alec in a cocoon of warmth that nothing could penetrate.

_You are pulled from the wreckage  
>Of your silent reverie<em>

Alec could fee his body changing, growing warm and cold at the same time, the warmth stayed on his skin, but the cold seeped into his heart, freezing it, and with it, the pain that flooded his body like a virus.

_You're in the arms of the angel  
>May you find some comfort there<em>

With one last sigh, Alec surrendered to the angel.

_So tired of the straight line  
>And everywhere you turn<br>There's vultures and thieves at your back_

Suddenly hostile fear filled the air as voices call out, screaming in panic, like children they had no sense of reserve. Something familiar yet alien shot through Alec as his name was called desperately by one of the voices, a voice he recognised.

'_Magnus'_

The name felt familiar, yet unknown, hanging on the edge of a consciousness that was no long his.

_And the storm keeps on twisting  
>You keep on building the lie<br>That you make up for all that you lack_

A sensation in Alec's stomach spread like a burn throughout his body and guilt twisted through his mind. The angles light flickered.

_It don't make no difference  
>Escaping one last time<em>

A hand grabbed Alec's wrist and then he's falling through coldness, through pain and misery. And then it was gone. A voice rang out, a voice Alec knew he didn't know, but one he'd heard before.

"_You have until the next full moon to save him warlock, then I will return for him, that gives you two weeks, use them wisely."_

_It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
>This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees<em>

The light vanished, and with it, the angel. Blinking away the spots in his eyes Magnus looked down at the broken boy in his arms. Alec's face was completely blank and emotionless, and from his back, to pure white arched wings sprouted, drops of glistening beads of light clung to them were the water from the lake lingered.

_In the arms of an angel  
>Fly away from here<em>

In the bliss he had found himself in, Alec could hear something, a voice, calling to him.

'_Magnus'_

A name holding so much meaning, but none of it able to put into words. The voice kept calling to him, and the warmth this, 'Magnus,' shrouded him in was so similar to that of the Angel, yet at the same time, completely different.

_From this dark cold hotel room_

Alec wouldn't respond to anything Magnus tried, he just lay there in his arms unmoving and unresponsive. They had moved him back up to his room and were his parents had fallen to their knees by his bed, calling to him and begging him to respond. But it was nothing Magnus hadn't already tried. Clary and Jace stood across the room by the door, grim expressions on both their faces as Isabel hovered between the bed and Magnus's side.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Isabel asked in what was obviously an attempt at a whisper, but her throat was so horse from crying it came out much louder.

"I- I don't know," Magnus whispered, unsure of his standings in this matter. Yes Alec had broken his heart, but he still loved the boy, so it was a given that he wouldn't leave Alec in his comatose state.

_And the endlessness that you fear  
>You are pulled from the wreckage<em>

"I need you all to leave," Alec heard, 'Magnus,' say. '_Strange, there must be others with him, unless he talks to himself.' _Alec thought as he floated in the void of nothingness, no pain, no suffering. _'It's rather pleasant to be empty.'_

_Of your silent reverie_

"Alec," Magnus asked once the room was finally cleared from the already grieving family members. "Alec, sweet heart, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand," Magnus breathed almost silent as he cames to rest on the side of Alec's bed, taking his hand in his.

_You're in the arms of the angel  
>May you find some comfort there<br>You're in the arms of the angel  
>May you find some comfort here<em>

"Oh Alec," Magnus breathed lying down next to his love and pulling him into his arms, Alec's wings gently falling to frame his slender figure. "Please, say something," he whispered into Alec's hair. "Anything."


	4. Quick word from the editor, that's me

Okay, so this may be a bit premature but I thought I'd put his up while I was, you know, awake, lols So I've gotten 2 reviews so far, and I feel kinda bad coz both are like, come on Alec, buck up. And my stories more of a, depressing one with a better ending, I've written the first 5 chaps, so I'm gonna upload them and I want some reviews to let me know if you like the plot or what, and if you want it to take a different turn, more Alec busting his parents asses or something, message me with some song Ideas, this is the first time I've written a story to song lyrics and I'm sort enjoying it so it's the theme I'm planning to stick to for this story, if you don't like the style I'm sorry, I'm thinking of rewriting the story when I'm done without the music lyrics and stuff just to see how it falls. Anywho, hope you like the story comments are welcome, if people feel really strongly against something let me know and I'll do my best to make it enjoyable to read.

PS. My sincerest apologies for my spelling


	5. Chapter 4 Forgiven by Within Temptation

It's really funny, I simply Googled the word **Forgiven,** coz that's what this chapter sort about, and the word song (or lyric, can't remember which) and found this song, I have listened to WT before but I haven't listened to any of their resent music but after reading the lyrics I was like, MUST LISTEN TO, MUST GET! So I suggest you all reading this should have a look at some **within temptation**, I know a few of their songs are a bit odd, as well as their film clips but they do come up with some epic stuff, like **Agnes Obel**, my fav of hers is **Riverside** and I suggest you all listen to that at least once, it might not by your cup of tea but the lyrics are really deep, I'm pretty sure it's about suicide, but you can listen to it and still see the beauty of it, anyway enough ranting, read the chapter already XD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 –<strong> **Forgiven by Within Temptation**

_Couldn't save you from the start_

"Please Alec, I've tried every spell I know that could help," Magnus said into his hands with a groan.

"It's been a week, we don't have much time before the angel comes back for you, so please, please, say something," Magnus pleaded taking one of Alec's hands in his again, Alec just cocked his head to the side at Magnus's words.

_Love you so it hurts my soul  
>Can you forgive me for trying again<em>

"Alec I can't lose you," Magnus said leaning forwards and cupping one of Alec's cheeks.

"I still love you, I will always love you, no matter what you say or do to me, I will always love you," Magnus admitted, pleading with his eyes.

"Please just-" Magnus lost his voice when Alec saw a ray of light bounce off a plane of glass and his gaze followed it.

"-Just say something," Magnus breathed burying his face in his hands once more.

_Your silence makes me hold my breath  
>Time has passed you by<em>

"Magnus." Magnus's head shot up at the sound of his name spoken by the voice he was most anxious to hear. Alec was watching him but other than that, nothing. Not a word. Magnus let out the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding and stood, brushing a hand through his neglected hair.

_Oh, for so long I've tried to shield you from the world_

"Magnus." Magnus turned, this time to the door, at the sound of his name.

"Mind if I sit with him?" Rose asked walking into the room.

"Yeah sure," Magnus sighed.

"Maybe you'll have more luck with him," Magnus said picking up his jacket and moving to leave.

"I doubt it," Rose replied meeting Magnus's eyes.

"What do you mean?" Magnus asked frowning as he came to a stop, hand on the handle of the door.

"Well, he never stopped loving you," Rose replied as if it was common knowledge, a sad smile crossing her features. "Me though, he's never loved," Rose sighed sadly, her voice indicated it was a fact she'd come to except long ago.

"He left me Rose," Magnus said, his voice going hard as he looked to the door.

"So that means he had no feelings for you?" Rose asked.

"Why would he have left if he'd loved me?" Magnus shot back rounding on her.

"Why would he have risked everything to be with you if he didn't love you?" Rose said softly. Magnus opened his mouth to say something back but was lost for words. Looking down he sighed.

"How bout I give you a bit longer huh?" Rose said moving back to the hall.

"Come find me when you're done," Rose called back before closing the door.

_Oh, you couldn't face the freedom on your own  
>Here I am left in silence<em>

"I hope you know I'm not giving up now," Magnus said not looking away from the door.

"Not now that I know," Magnus said softer before turning to Alec who was sitting watching the wall opposite him with a childlike fascination, his two glistening wings hanging limp along his back.

"You have to fight this you hear me," Magnus practically growled stalking over to the bed.

_You gave up the fight  
>You left me behind<em>

"I know you broke up with me, but I don't care. I love you, you love me, and so I'm not letting you go, whatever the reason you though was good enough to convince yourself to break up with me. Okay?" Magnus said taking Alec's chin in his hand and making him face him.

_All that's done's forgiven  
>You'll always be mine<br>I know deep inside  
>All that's done's forgiven<em>

"And don't dwell on the past, what's done is done, it's already forgiven, alright?" Magnus told him sitting beside him, looking from pupil to pupil for any signs of recognition.

"Love you," Magnus whispered cupping Alec's cheek before getting up and moving from the room

_I watched the clouds drifting away  
>Still the sun can't warm my face<em>

"Rose," Magnus called out down the hall to the Blonde who was gazing through a window farther down the hall.

"He's all yours," Magnus said as she looked round.

"Thanks," Rose replied smiling sadly at him before Magnus turned and made his way out into the caught yard. The night was mostly clear, only a few puffy streams of clouds covered its clear face, though the day had been so overcast the sun hadn't even been able to penetrate the cloud cover.

_I know it was destined to go wrong  
>You were looking for the great escape<br>To chase your demons away_

"Dammit," Magnus cursed running an agitated hand through his hair. _'I should have seen this coming, I should have known it was a lie when he told me he didn't love me'_ Magnus thought angrily running his hands through his hair and lodging them there as he grasped his messy hair in fistfuls.

"I should have seen this coming," Magnus growled into the night.

_Oh, for so long I've tried to shield you from the world_

Rose closed the door softly behind herself as she crossed into Alec's room. Alec didn't react at all to her presence as his mind tried to decipher the word 'love,' that, 'Magnus,' had used.

"Hey Alec," Rose called trying to catch his eye.

"You've got us all worried you know," Rose continued as she took Magnus's usual seat beside Alec.

"Especially Magnus," Alec looked to her at Magnus's name making her jump slightly.

"I'm sorry I forced you into this position. I do love you, you know," Rose whispered.

"I thought that, if we married, we could be friends, and you could keep your secret, you'd never have to tell your parents. I never thought about talking to you about it, I guess it was selfish of me really," Rose said with a sigh.

"I just wanted to shield you from the world and its judgment," Rose continued sadly.

"You love me," Alec's voice was firm and soft as it floated throughout the room despite its lack of use. Rose looked up slowly before smiling.

"Yes, yes of course I do, I'm your wife," Rose said grasping Alec's hand, clinging to him as if by holding him his mind wouldn't slip away.

"But I don't love you," Alec said with just as much conviction in his voice as the first time. Rose's smile faltered slightly

"Yes, I know," Rose said dropping her gaze.

_Oh, you couldn't face the freedom on your own  
>And here I am left in silence<em>

"Magnus." Magnus froze midstride as the strong voice broke the silence. He knew that voice. He would know it anywhere. Turning slowly Magnus spotted Alec by the doors inside, his head cocked to the side curiously.

_You gave up the fight  
>You left me behind<em>

"Alec," Magnus breathed almost silently as Alec stepped forwards into the moonlight, his bare feet pale against the brown stones forming the circle that was the court yard, his white wings relaxed on his back, his black hair dishevelled from not being brushed, his eyes, piercingly blue as they focused on Magnus. He looked like the perfect image of any angel Magnus could think of.

_All that's done's forgiven  
>You'll always be mine<br>I know deep inside  
>All that's done's forgiven<em>

"You love me," Alec whispered coming to a stop before the warlock.

"Always," Magnus breathed in shock.

"Forever."

_I've been so lost since you've gone_

"Alec, I- I don't know what to say," Magnus said stumbling forwards and pulling Alec into a hug.

"I haven't been able to think straight since you left, I've just been so lost," Magnus breathed into Alec's hair.

_Why not me before you?_

"I love you" Alec said in shock.

"That's a human feeling," Magnus commented.

"So at least we know you aren't a full angel yet," Magnus said relieved.

"It made sense at the time to leave you, to protect us both. But now I don't understand," Alec whispered as if Magnus's words hadn't reached him.

_Why did fate deceive me?_

Magnus pulled back to look Alec in the eyes when he noticed Alec shaking.

"Are you cold?" Magnus asked, his hands on Alec's arms.

"No it's just, you make me, _anxious_," Alec said, the word foreign on his tongue.

"Another human emotion," Magnus said smiling.

_Everything turned out so wrong  
>Why did you leave me in silence?<em>

"Why would I have left you," Alec asked desperately, confused by all the different emotions running through him as he yet again ignored Magnus's comment.

"I don't understand why anymore," Alec whispered, as if it were a secret that should not have been told.

_You gave up the fight  
>You left me behind<em>

"Love isn't supposed to make sense," Magnus whispered brushing the bangs from Alec's eyes.

"It's a conundrum," Magnus said as if that solved any more questions.

_All that's done's forgiven  
>You'll always be mine<em>  
><em>I know deep inside<br>All that's done's forgiven_

Alec opened his mouth to ask another question when suddenly his lips were presented with a much more appealing activity as Magnus leaned forwards and captured his with his own. Sensations rushed through Alec in a flash, every nerve was alive with the feeling of Magnus touching him, and each touch felt as if he was touching a hot coal, the feeling burning deep into his skin, branding him with the love and need and want he felt.

Every fibre in his body was alive, reaching and yearning for the same thing, the touch that Magnus was presenting him. His touch gentle, causing the shadow hunter to shiver at his touch, and while his body burned for more gentle caresses, a fire spread throughout his body demanding more, harder, rougher touches that would bruise and mark his pale flesh, so that he could never forget to whom he belonged to.


	6. Chapter 5  Can You Feel The Love 2night

**For all you guys keeping up with this story, I have just gone over the first four chapters and fixed spelling/added (very small amounts of) description and whatnot/and changed everything from past/present tense into just plain past tense. So I mean there isn't anything you desperately need to read again but if you want to read it and not go, omg that isn't how you spell that/that doesn't make any sense/huh? Then feel free to read them again, they should make better sense now and flow a lot better, I just had to get it out of my head and into the comp so it was sort of hasty but from now on I'm going to try and make it more presentable, also means you may have to wait a little longer for the uploads, sorry enjoy.**

**Also there's small smut, not bad, not explisit, but smut, i think, or you know, just, not for the innocent? anyway be warned, maleXmale action in this chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 – Can you feel the love tonight by Elton John<strong>

_There's a calm surrender_

_to the rush of day_

The rest of the house had already retired to bed, casting the house into a calm hushed silence as Magnus gently lay Alec's trembling body down upon his bed. Alec had already surrendering to the feelings coursing throughout his body as he allowed Magnus to pepper kisses gently across his jaw bone.

_When the heat of the rolling world_

_can be turned away_

They let the rest of the world fall away so it was just them and only them in the whole world. Not a single thing could interrupt this moment (or Magnus would spell them into another dimension, never to be heard from again) as Magnus worshiped the quivering angel beneath him.

_An enchanted moment,_

_and it sees me through_

_It's enough for this restless warrior_

_just to be with you_

Magnus leaned back and gazed lovingly into Alec's deep abyss like eyes. They lay there, Magnus's body blanketing Alec's in their own little enchanted world, warrior and warlock becoming one with love so pure it could rival all others. Alec's mind couldn't process the emotions running unchecked throughout his entire body, he couldn't understand the need and desire that he had no control over, all he knew was that something raw and primitive within him knew, that in Magnus's arms, he was safe.

_And can you feel the love tonight_

_It is where we are_

Leaning forwards ever so slowly Magnus pressed his lips against Alec in a gentle heart racing kiss that left both gasping for air. Fire burnt its way throughout Alec from that one spot, as lips moved against each other before they deepened the kiss further. Alec's hands coming up to threated his fingers through the warlocks soft hair.

_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_

_That we got this far_

Magnus couldn't keep his thoughts in check, he never would have thought he and Alec would ever end up here. His heart elated that he was able to hold Alec once more safe in his arms and swore in that moment never to let him go again. A small growl left his throat as he slipped his tongue alongside Alec's, possessing the boys mouth, claiming it, and promising everything he could that meant he never had to leave his side again.

_And can you feel the love tonight_

_How it's laid to rest_

Chest's pressed firmly together two hearts beat furiously against each other, each as full and untameable as the others as hands skimmed along flanks of flesh and teased at hems of shirts and jeans.

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

_Believe the very best_

'_No one can ever tear us apart again, not with a love so pure and true as this,'_ Alec thought when Magnus leaned back again and let his mind function properly. Magnus let his eyes fall shut as he panted and rested his forehead against Alec's. His warm breath gracing over the pale shadow hunter.

_There's a time for everyone_

_if they only learn_

_That the twisting kaleidoscope_

_moves us all in turn_

'_Everyone must feel this at least once in the life, how could anyone destroy something like this just because both couples are the same gender?'_ Alec thought hastily as Magnus pressed his lips to his throat above his pulse point.

_There's a rhyme and reason_

_to the wild outdoors_

_When the heart of this star-crossed voyager_

_beats in time with yours_

Rolling them both over Magnus pulled Alec atop him and held him to his chest while they caught their breath. Laying his head upon Magnus's chest Alec could hear their hearts matching up perfectly, the steady thumps beating together as one.

_And can you feel the love tonight_

_It is where we are_

Siting up slightly Alec allowed Magnus to pull his shirt over his head, it was then tossed to the floor, Magnus's shirt soon flowing, before the rest of their cloths were hurriedly discarded in a flurry of hands and impatient growls.

_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_

_That we got this far_

"Magnus," Alec breathed gently as Magnus held him against his chest again, both trembling with the urgency they felt.

"I love you," was the breathless reply.

"I love you too," Alec whispered leaning up and pressing his lips to Magnus's jaw before Magnus rolled them back over so he was on top.

_And can you feel the love tonight_

_How it's laid to rest_

"Magnus," Alec breathed harshly when Magnus and he became one in both body and soul. Never to be separated again.

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

_Believe the very best_

Falling together to the bed, Alec couldn't think of anything more perfect than that moment with Magnus. And knowing in his soul they would never part again, Alec fell quickly and peacefully to sleep in the warmth and protection of his lovers arms.

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

_Believe the very best_

Pressing his lips gently to Alec's sweaty temple Magnus pulled the sheets over them both, safe in the knowledge that he would never love another the way he loved his pale angel.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews welcome :) aslo any ideas for the next chapter song?<strong>


	7. Chapter 6  Open Arms by Journey

**Thanks to Bookworm24601**** I have been inspired and now have the ending for the first part of my story (as well as the next song for the next chapter, thanks again), it should be a total of 9 chapters (maybe 10 to round it off but I'm not planning a 10****th****) and then Soul Mates = Forever will be the second part, different plot but picking up where this one left off, not sure if it'll be a songfic as well so input is appreciated, I will do a poll, those who want more songfic for the next part to Alec and Magus's journey let me know, if not, let me know also.**

**Also thanks for everyone's reviews they are much appreciated, and sorry if I don't get back to you, I'm trying but I get distracted and then I get ideas that I need to write down and then I forget to reply to people…..lols sorry. Enjoy the workings of my brain, sometimes it's impossible to decipher but take your best shot.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 - Open Arms by Journey<strong>

_Lying beside you here in the dark_

Dawn wasn't far off, but Alec couldn't bring himself to close his eyes as he watched Magnus's chest rise and fall with every breath he took as he slept on. The rest of the house was still sleeping, and Alec didn't want to miss a second of Magnus's beautiful content face as he slumbered peacefully beside him.

_Feeling your heart beat with mine_

Looking up through his lashes Alec lowered himself onto Magnus's chest, his ear pressed firmly against Magnus's heart, the steady thump, thump filling his chest with warmth and sending butterflies fluttering within his stomach and chest.

_Softly you whisper, you're so sincere  
>How could our love be so blind?<em>

Opening his eyes sleepily Magnus gazed down at Alec, his wings resting gently over the bed spread as Alec watched him with a small smile on his lips. Leaning down slightly Magnus kissed the top of Alec's head, whispering softly as he did so.

"Love you," his voice was hot and slurred from sleep, but sent shivers shooting up Alec's spine none the less.

_We sailed on together  
>We drifted apart<br>And here you are by my side_

As Magnus rest once more against the pillows he let his eyes drop closed. Alec was left thinking, after everything, after all the times Alec had snuck from the institute to see him, and after what Alec had put them through when he'd ended it, here they were, here _Magnus_ was, resting peacefully by his side once more.

_So now I come to you with open arms  
>Nothing to hide, believe what I say<em>

Shifting slightly Alec reached up and wrapped his arms around Magnus, who's own arms instantly tightened around Alec's waist, holding him against his body firmly. This time when Magnus opened his eyes he was more alert as he let the tips of his fingers gently run down Alec's arm, down his side, up his back, and then out along his wing span. Alec trembled above him, Magnus's hand leaving a trail of fire in his wake.

_So here I am with open arms  
>Hoping you'll see what your love means to me, open arms<em>

"I love you," Alec whispered into Magnus's neck.

"You were the only thing that kept me going," he continued as a light blushed tinted his cheeks, but he had to tell Magnus, he had to know, that throughout all of this, even when Alec said he wanted nothing to do with him, Alec had loved him.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to show you just how much you mean to me," Alec said softer.

"That you would except me, that you would love me after everything, it means so much to me," Alec looked up slowly to gage Magnus's reaction and found him gazing at him with an unfathomable expression on his face. Full of raw love and awe.

_Living without you, living alone  
>This empty house seems so cold<em>

"Living without you, it wasn't living," Alec told Magnus as Magnus's hand came up to gently touch his cheek, his thump ghosting over his cheek bone.

"Everything was cold and dark without you there," Alec whispered, feeling slightly foolish but forcing himself to tell Magnus the truth as he let his eyes drop as his fingers traced Magnus's collar bone.

_Wanting to hold you, wanting you near  
>How much I wanted you home<em>

"I missed you, every day, I wanted to have you in my arms again, to have you near me, to have you back," Alec said looking up again.

"But I- I didn't know what to do I-"Alec stuttered as his blush brightened. Magnus lent down and silenced him with a gentle kiss.

"I missed you too," Magnus breathed touching his nose to Alec's.

_But now that you've come back  
>Turned night into day<br>I need you to stay_

They lay there, watching as the sky turned grey and then gold as the sun peaked over the horizon. Alec lay atop Magnus, his hands on Magnus's chest as he drifted in warmth and bliss and the smell of his lover. Magnus broke the silence with a sigh.

"Magnus?" Alec asked sleepily as Magnus slipped out from beneath him and stood, pulling his pants on before turning to Alec with a sad smile as he lent down and kissed Alec's compliant lips.

"I should be going," Magnus whispered running his hand through Alec's hair.

"Your parents will probably be coming to check on you, and you should be with them, they'll be so pleased to see you're alright now," Magnus said sincerely, but there was a sadness in his eyes, dulling their golden glow.

"Wait," Alec said slightly panicked as Magnus straightened and turned towards the door. Alec reached out and caught one of the belt loops in Magnus's jeans, bringing him to a stop.

"No one will be waking for a couple more hours. Please stay, I need you to stay," Alec whispered gently, his face a mixture of panic and fear.

_So now I come to you with open arms  
>Nothing to hide, believe what I say<em>

Turning fully towards Alec Magnus hesitated, before smiling a smile that actually touched his eyes and moving back into Alec's open arms.

_So here I am with open arms  
>Hoping you'll see what your love means to me, open arms<em>

"Only for a few more hours," Magnus breathed tucking Alec back into his arms and pressing a gentle kiss to his inky hair.


	8. Chapter 7 Unwell by Matchbox 20

**Thank you once again ****Bookworm24601**** for this song choice, really glad you suggested it, it would have been such a waist to have over looked this song for this scene, I doubt I could have found a better song to go along with this chapter so props for ****Bookworm24601**** XD *applauses + gives cookie***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 - Unwell by Matchbox 20<strong>

_All day staring at the ceiling_

In the warmth of Magnus's arms Alec gazed up at the ceiling. The day ahead was both exciting and terrifying to Alec. After today he would be able to walk around in public holding his lovers hands, but after today he may not have a home to come back to. Magnus had repeated often enough that his family loved him, they wouldn't disown him for loving a Downworlder.

Alec didn't know if Magnus was right or not, but he was willing to risk it all if it meant he didn't have to hide his feelings for the warlock.

_Making friends with shadows on my wall_

As the sun climbed higher and higher Alec began seeing shapes in the shadows the sun cast, much like one would watch the shape of clouds Alec attempted to find patterns and creatures along the walls as he tried to forget what the rest of the day held.

_All night hearing voices telling me  
>That I should get some sleep<br>Because tomorrow might be good for something_

He knew he should have been trying to get some rest, he knew he would be tired long before he could retire to bed with Magnus by his side, but he was unable to make his eyes stay shut, even after all Magnus's attempts to quiet the shadow hunters mind, he had fallen asleep long before winning that battle was even possible leaving Alec alone to think and worry of the days events.

_Hold on  
>Feeling like I'm heading for a breakdown<br>And I don't know why_

Alone with his thoughts, Alec felt as if his mind was turning him into a masochist, except this feeling of falling down into a breakdown wasn't one he was enjoying but he was none the less leading himself down the road of self-destruction with the fear train of thoughts he found himself wondering down. He shouldn't be so scared, he knew that, if his parents loved him regardless he would still have them by the end of the day. If not, he would always have Magnus.

_But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell_

A slight tap at the door rose Magnus and he was up quicker than Alec could process. Standing Alec felt sick to the stomach as he dressed and opened the door. Rose stood on the other side, she was momentarily shocked before she smiled and hugged Alec.

"You're alright," she said standing back as Magnus walked up behind Alec and put a hand on his shoulder. Rose looked sadly between the two for a moment before smiling again.

"The rest of the house is waking, your parents should be here soon," Rose warned.

"Rose I-" Alec began, unsure how to say what he knew he had to.

"Rose, I love Magnus," Alec told Rose who nodded grimly.

"And I want to be with him," he finished, hoping she would understand what he was getting at and why.

"Yeah I figured as much," Rose said with a small sad smile.

"Divorces are always ugly though," Rose said with a half-smile. Alec smiled at Rose and pulled her in for a hug before releasing her and thanking her. Before Alec had finished thanking her fully his parents came into view, their faces brightening as they saw Alec up and talking.

His mother pulled him in for a tight hug while his father clasped his shoulder as Rose departed. Both parents consciously avoided looking at the two wings draped along Alec's back as his mother released him.

"Mum," Alec said looking from his mother to his father. "Dad, there's something I have to tell you," Alec said, his throat dry and his hands trembling slightly.

"What is it dear?" his mother asked brushing the hair from his eyes.

"Well you see, I'm in love," Alec began, his parents shared a worried look before looking back to Alec, completely oblivious to the fact Magnus stood just behind their son.

"With who?" Alec's father asked frowning.

"With Magnus," Alec said around the lump in his throat as he took a small timid step backwards so Magnus's chest touched his back. Both his parents eyes shot up to the tall warlock standing behind their son.

"What?" Alec's mother asked shocked.

"But sweetheart, he's a warlock, he's a Downworlder, he's a _he_!" his mother said as her voice rose several octaves.

"Regardless, I love him," Alec said, his voice firm for the first time in the conversation, the conviction clear in his voice. Both his parents looked at Alec as if he was crazy.

_I know, right now you can't tell  
>But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see<br>A different side of me_

"Mum, dad, tell me you haven't noticed me changing? Tell me you haven't seen how withdrawn I've become around you guys, how miserable I've been. You must have noticed something," Alec said looking desperately from one parent to the other.

"Haven't you noticed how I act around Magnus, how much happier I get after seeing him, however brief it may be," Alec demanded.

"Or how I acted after you told me I was to marry Rose, I told you as soon as you told me that I would never marry her, didn't you ask yourself right then and there that maybe I had someone already in my life?" Alec asked, hurt lacing his voice.

_I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
>I know, right now you don't care<br>But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
>And how I used to be...me<em>

"Alec you're married for god's sake," his father breathed. "This is crazy, _you're_ crazy."

"I'm in love!" Alec all but yelled. "Though the two are often mistake for the other I'm not unsure when I say I love him!"

"Alec, you have a wife, if you walk out on her now I'll-" his father began.

"You'll what? Disown me? Go ahead," Alec said cutting him off.

"I have finally found someone who I can truly be myself with, I love Magnus, and I am never letting him go. You can think it's a faze if you like, but think back to how I used to be. You forced that wedding on me," Alec said, the slight sting of tears biting at his eyes.

"Do you know how much that pained me, to declare me self to someone I barely knew? All I want is for you to except me for who I really am," Alec said with clenched teeth.

_I'm talking to myself in public_

"Alec, you- you're married," his father said grasping at straws.

"Am I talking to myself here?" Alec asked throwing his hands up in the air angrily.

_Dodging glances on the train_

"Alec-" his father begans, but Alec didn't let him finish. Grabbing Magnus's hand he pulled the warlock after him down the hall, leaving behind two stunned parents.

"Alec," Magnus said softly when they finally stop out in the court yard. He puts his hand on the shadow hunters shoulder and turns him to look him in the eye.

"Are you alright?" Magnus asked touching his hand to Alec's cheek who nodded but said nothing.

"Come on," Magnus said taking Alec's hand and leading him down into the garden below.

"Let's give them a while to think and go and talk to them latter, okay?" Magnus said as they stopped just past the first row of trees.

"Kay," Alec whispered looking down casts.

"They'll come around Alec, they love you," Magnus whispered before pressing his lips to Alec's.

_And I know, I know they've all been talking 'bout me  
>I can hear them whisper<em>

"We're going to be the talk of this place," Alec whispered as Magnus pulled him against his chest.

"I can practically hear them whispering from here," Alec continued with a slight pout.

"Stop being so pessimistic young shadow hunter," Magnus growled slipping his hands over Alec's lower back.

_And it makes me think there must be something wrong with me_

"Magnus?" Alec asked a couple hours and a few hundred kisses later.

"Mm?" Magnus asked from his seat on the ground with his back against the tree, Alec in his lap.

"Is there- is there something wrong with me?" Alec said barley above a whisper.

"Alec nothing is wrong with you, why would you ask that?" Magnus asked looking down into the sea blue eyes of his angel.

"It's just, for a mother and father to not except their son, there must be something wrong with him right?" Alec asked.

"Sweet silly Nephilim," Magnus sighed pressing his lips to Alec's forehead.

"There is nothing wrong with you, if they don't except you it's because they are closed minded Alec, love is never wrong," Magnus told Alec.

"I don't want to lose them," Alec admitted after a moments silence as his eyes began prickling with unshed tears.

"I know sweetheart, I know," Magnus mumbled pulling Alec back into his chest.

_Out of all the hours thinking  
>Somehow I've lost my mind<em>

They didn't talk much after that, but simply sat in silence, postponing the inevitable confrontation with Alec's parents. Hours past but it could have been days for all Alec knew, he thought over the last few days before the wedding, the last few days before the engagement and he thought of the day going on around them. He sat and thought and re-thought till his mind was in utter chaos and nothing fit. But he somehow found peace in the thought that he'd actually lost his mind.

_But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell_

As if on some psychic level both Alec and Magnus rose together without discussing it and went in search of his parents. A sickly feeling swept over Alec as his parents came into view in the court yard. And before Alec had a chance to even think of turning high tail and run, his parents spotted them.

_I know, right now you can't tell  
>But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see<br>A different side of me_

"Alec," his father called down to him.

"Listen, I know you've been through a tough time, me and your mother are just so happy you're alright, but Alec, this- this isn't you," his father said as Alec and Magnus came to a stop before his parents, his mother was looking lost as she gazed between the three men before her.

"Dad I don't want to fight," Alec breathed, holding his retort to the last statement back with great difficulty.

"But you have to understand, I love Magnus, there are no ifs or buts or maybes. It is a fact that I love him, and I'm not going to leave him. He makes me happy, something I haven't felt for a long time, I'm begging you to let me have this, I've put this family before my happiness my whole life, but this is where I draw the line, if you can't accept us," Alec paused for a moment, remembering Magnus's words.

"-Then that's your problem," Alec finished.

"I love you both dearly, and I don't want to lose you, but I can't lose him," Alec said turning to Magnus and smiling at him, letting his raw true emotions show through. Turning back to his parents, Alec could see a change in his father's eyes, they'd probably never seen him genuine smile, not since he was a child.

_I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
>I know, right now you don't care<br>But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
>And how I used to be<em>

"Besides," Alec continued.

"If it's just a faze then you have nothing to worry about, it will run its due course and pass in time. But if this is true, which I know it is," Alec said looking to Magnus.

"Then don't I deserve to be happy after all we've been through?" Alec asked his parents as he looked back to them.

_I've been talking in my sleep  
>Pretty soon they'll come to get me<br>Yeah, they're taking me away_

Waking later that night at Magnus's touch, Alec rolled over and buried himself more firmly in his arms.

"You were talking in your sleep," Magnus commented as Alec blinked sleepily up at him.

"It sounded like a nightmare," Magnus prodded when Alec didn't answer.

"I was dreaming that they were taking me away from you," Alec slurred with sleep heavy in his voice.

"Who was?" Magnus asked, Alec shrugged in his half-awake state.

_I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell_

"But don't worry," Alec slurred.

"I'll take 'em all on," Alec said trying to sound serious but failing by a long shot.

"You crazy sleep addled shadow hunter," Magnus said affectionately.

_I know, right now you can't tell  
>But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see<br>A different side of me_

"Don't worry, I'll still be here in the morning, sleep," Magnus murmured kissing Alec's temple.

"Love you Magnus, more than anything," Alec sighed as his eyes drooped shut and stayed there.

"I think I like this sleep deprived side to you Alec," Magnus murmured before melting into his lovers embrace.

_I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
>I know, right now you don't care<br>But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
>And how I used to be<em>

Not long after the exchange the door to Alec's room was opened quietly, a thin golden beam shooting across the room as the hall light shone through the gap created. Alec's mum leaned against the door frame and watched her son sleeping, his arms wrapped securely around the warlock, his wings draping over the edge of the bed.

"He does look happy," Alec's father commented walking up behind his wife.

"Yes, he does," she replied with a smile as she leaned back into her husband.

"I guess we'll be seeing how this pans out huh?" she continued as she pulled the door closed and let the two boys sleep.

"I guess we will."

_Yeah, how I used to be  
>How I used to be<br>Well, I'm just a little unwell  
>How I used to be<br>How I used to be_

Alec and Magnus slept peacefully into the night in each other's embrace.


	9. Chapter 8  Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis

**So I just had to have this song, I mean it's such a beautiful song and fits Magnus and Alec so well don't you think? Love Leona Lewis, if I do Soul Mates = Forever as a songfic then I am so having a chapter to the song Run by Leona Lewis, thows who live under a rock and have never heard her music, get out from under your rock, go to . and get some of her music, I mean sheash, silly people living under rocks.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 - Bleeding love by Leona Lewis<strong>

_Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain_

Alec looked out into the sea of bodies, there were shadow hunters, vampires, werewolves, Warlocks, and Faeries everywhere, mixing peacefully in this ball to celebrate the signing of the accords. He didn't feel like celebrating though, he was too anxious to do so. He had yet to see his parents or Jace, Clary and Isabelle for that matter, but he knew they couldn't be far, and he was missing his warlock support.

Thinking back to how closed off he'd been he found it a wonder his parents hadn't noticed his pain. Shoving this last thought from his mind Alec resumed his search for his lover.

_Once or twice was enough and it was all in vain  
>Time starts to pass before you know it you're frozen<em>

But while he looked, he was once again left alone to the tormentor known as his thoughts. He thought back to the few times he had tried to pull himself out of the stoop he'd fallen into since he'd lost Magnus, they hadn't ended well, if anything they had manly pushed him further down into his depressed state, and before he'd noticed, he had frozen on the inside, cutting himself off from anything that could ever hurt him again, he had simply stopped trying.

_But something happened for the very first time with you_

This line of thought came to a screaming stop when Alec spotted Magnus making his way over to him through the crowd. He looked as glorious as ever, his hair spiked up and coloured, his cloths flashing bright enough they could cause an epileptic seizure. His eyes locked onto Alec's instantly, sensing his gaze, he grinned

_My heart melted to the ground, found something true_

Alec had no control of his body for several moments as he grinned uncontrollably, his heart swelling with love as Magnus made his way across the dance floor towards him, his eyes never left his, as thought there was no one else in the world.

_And everyone's looking 'round, thinking I'm going crazy_

He could feel the gaze of everyone's eyes as Magnus came to a stop before him. For just a second it was just the two of them, and then Alec became aware that Rose and his parents had joined them.

"Mum, dad," Alec said shocked as he looked from Magnus to his parents.

"Alec, Magnus," Alec's mother said nodding to both boys.

_But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you_

In that instant, Alec realised, as much as he was happy to have his mother acknowledge his boyfriend, he wouldn't have even cared if his parents had never spoke to him again, Magnus was his whole world, he was in love, the kind of love that lasts forever.

_They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth_

"Alec dear, I am trying to be understanding, I am, honestly, but I still think you should think of Rose in this matter, what you do does affect her," Alec's mother said looking from Alec to Rose and back.

"Ms Lightwood," Rose says before Alec could speak.

"I love your son very much, and to me, the most important thing is that Alec is happy, and he could never have that with me," Rose finished. It was silent for a moment before Alec's father spoke.

"I need a drink," he breathed taking his wife's hand and leading them away from the small group.

_My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing_

"Thank you," Alec looked up as Magnus spoke. Magnus was looking at Rose with a kind understanding smile which she returned. After all his heart had been through, he was surprised it still had the ability to beat so fiercely as Magnus took his hand and linked their fingers.

_You cut me open  
>And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love<br>I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love  
>Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love<br>You cut me open_

Magnus looked down and met Alec's eyes and Alec could see in his eyes the same love he felt for the warlock. After Magnus had shown him what life could be with love in it, true love, Alec knew he would never be able to turn away from this feeling or Magnus ever again.

_Trying hard not to hear but they talk so loud  
>Their piercing sounds fill my ears try to fill me with doubt<br>Yet I know that the goal is to keep me from falling_

Magnus wrapped an around Alec's waist and it was impossible to miss the whispers and accusations barely concealed around the room. For a moment Alec wondered if this was too much too fast for his parents as he looked after them with a frown growing more prominent between his brows.

_But nothing's greater than the rush  
>That comes with your embrace<em>

But all thought left as Magnus pulled him into a hug, and Alec found he didn't care where they were and that there were hundreds of Shadow Hunters and Downworlders alike watching.

"They'll come around," Magnus whispered into Alec's hair.

"Trust me," Magnus said pulling back slightly to look him in the eyes.

"Always," Alec said with a small smile, red creeping onto his cheeks as Magnus chuckled and slid his arm back around Alec's waist.

_And in this world of loneliness I see your face  
>Yet everyone around me thinks that I'm going crazy<br>Maybe, maybe_

"You know," Alec said after Rose nodded to them and departed.

"I don't care if I'm crazy," Alec breathed leaning into Magnus's side.

"I'd rather be crazy with the one I love, than miserable with someone I don't," Alec said as Magnus dropped a kiss on his messy hair.

_But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you_

People kept shooting them strange looks, but Alec couldn't bring himself to care what they say, he was finally with the person he loved most in the world and he wouldn't let anything come between them again.

_They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth_

Looking over the crowd Alec spotted Rose with his parents, none of them looked happy, in fact they looked to be arguing. With a sigh Alec wished, and not for the first time, that they could understand, that it's the truth when he said he loves Magnus.

_My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing_

After finding out what Magnus can do to his heart, that he can bring it back from the brink of death and make it pump with love once more, he wasn't willing to lose that feeling again, even if his parents never came to understand.

_You cut me open  
>And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love<br>I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love  
>Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love<br>You cut me open_

Noticing Magnus's worried look Alec smiled and squeezed his side.

"You okay?" Magnus asked.

"I'll be fine as long as we're together," Alec replied with strong conviction in his voice making it ring true.

_And it's draining all of me  
>Oh, they find it hard to believe<em>

"It is a bit draining thought," Alec commented looking around the room at all the people glancing wearily in their direction.

"I just can't understand how they find it hard to believe that we can love each other and be happy and it be all okay," Alec sighed.

_I'll be wearing these scars for everyone to see_

"I feel bad for dragging Rose into all of this," Alec commented gesturing over to where Rose and his parents were still arguing.

"You didn't drag Rose into this, your parents and hers did," Magnus said softly looking from the argument down to Alec.

_I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you_

"I wonder if they'd have had a problem with me if I was a female shadow hunter?" Magnus mused looking his parents over.

"Magnus," Alec said grasping Magnus's chin and making him look down.

"I don't care what they say, if you had green skin warts and a tail, I would still love you, it's who you are on the inside that I love, and they need to except that," Alec said with a determined steal to his eyes. Magnus looked at him silently, a strange look on his face.

"What?" Alec asked.

"You don't love what I look like on the outside?" Magnus asked. Alec fought to keep the smile from his lips.

"Oh darling, that's just the icing on the cake," Alec said with a grin, Magnus laughed.

_They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth_

Alec sighed when he looked back to his parents who were still arguing with Rose. _'I wish I could show them this is real,'_ Alec thought looking back to Magnus as an idea struck him. _'Well, why don't i?'_

_My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing_

Pushing his parents from his mind Alec blushed and looked down to his shoes as he tried to work up the courage to do what would either fix this problem with his parents, or make them finally snap. Alec looked up to Magnus who was still looking at his parents with a frown plastered onto his face.

_You cut me open  
>And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love<br>I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love  
>Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love<em>

Looking down Magnus smiled sadly at Alec before noticing the blush tinting his cheeks.

"What is it?" Magnus asked touching the back of a finger to the red stain on Alec's pale cheek.

_You cut me open  
>And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love<br>I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love  
>Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love<em>

Alec blushed deeper and let out a ragged breath as he closed his eyes.

"Alec?" Magnus asked as Alec opened his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Magnus said tilting his head to the side.

"Magnus, do you-" Alec began, a smile creeping onto his lips as All About Us by He is We stated playing.

_You cut me open  
>And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love<em>

"Want to dance?"


	10. Chapter 9  All About Us by He is We

**This is complete fluff XD and as you all know, this is the last chapter for this part of the story, DX but don't worry, as I've been mentioning the story does continue in Soul Mates = Forever, and by now you guys are probably all going, sheash we get it already, more Magnus and Alec stuff, shut up already. Lols, you can never have enough Magnus and Alec I say XD so enjoy and review and I shall give you more to read XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 - All About Us<strong>** by He is we**

_Take my hand  
>I'll teach you to dance <em>

Magnus looked to Alec shocked as he took his hand in his and began pulling him through the crowd to the dance floor as the first bars of the song played out. The people around them were watching them, the crowd parted to let them through as people fell silent halfway through sentences to watch the two boys.

_I'll spin you around  
>Won't let you fall down<em>

Once they'd reached the dance floor Magnus spun Alec around to face him, his face a mix of fear, awe and anticipation.

"Are you sure about this?" Magnus asked, only a hit of worry in his voice as he caressed Alec's warm cheek.

_Would you let me lead  
>You can step on my feet<br>Give it a try  
>It'll be all right <em>

Alec nodded and Magnus pulled him closer as they began swaying gently to the music. Magnus's sent filled Alec's every sense as they turned on the dance floor, enveloping him in his warm breath. His mind became hazy as he bathed in his lovers sent.

_The rooms hush, hush  
>And now's our moment <em>

The room around them fell silent, the only sound to grace the air was the lyrics of the love song Alec and Magnus danced to as if they were completely alone, in their own world, their moment alone together.

_Take it in, feel it all, and hold it  
>Eyes on you, eyes on me<br>We're doing this right _

Alec and Magnus don't give the rest of the room a second thought as they stare into each-other's eyes, knowing what they felt was right. Alec memorized the moment, forever burning it into his brain to hold onto for the rest of his life, to revisit whenever he wanted.

_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love  
>Spotlight shine, its all about us<br>its all about us _

Alec closed his eyes and rested his head on Magnus's chest, the lights dancing behind his eye lids as he got high from Magnus's touch, sent and very essence.

_And every heart in the room will melt  
>This is a feeling I've never felt<br>but its all about us _

Alec looked up and smiled lovingly at Magnus who smiled tenderly back into his lovers eyes, and if the look in Magnus's and Alec's eyes didn't melt every heart in the room that night, then those people hand no hearts to melt.

_Suddenly, I'm feeling brave_

A sudden impulse shot through Alec, and before he had time to think it through he stretched up on his toes and pressed his lips to Magnus's. Magnus nearly froze in shock, but when his brain had finally caught up, he kissed Alec back with a passion and heat that could level worlds.

_Don't know whats gotten into me  
>Why I feel this way<em>

Alec leant back down and Magnus looked at him in awe. Alec's blush came back in full force when his own mind caught up with just how many people he'd just kissed Magnus in front of. But then Magnus grinned, and Alec couldn't make himself care as he grinned back.

_Can we dance, real slow  
>Can I hold you, real close <em>

Alec rested his head back on Magnus's chest and they continue to dance in slow circles, holding each other as close as was humanly possible.

_The rooms hush, hush  
>And now's our moment<em>

The world could have dropped away for all Magnus and Alec could have cared and left them in that moment for eternity as the room remained in a hushed silence, the only sound was the sweet music filling the air as Alec and Magnus showed the world just what they meant to each other.

_Take it in, feel it all, and hold it  
>Eyes on you, eyes on me<br>We're doing this right _

Linking his hands behind Magnus's neck Alec gazed up at the sparkly warlock and smiled, taking in the feel of Magnus's body, the feeling in his gut as Magnus looked down at him with those cat like eyes, the feeling of that warm spicy breath cascading down on his face, filling his every sense and holding them dear in his heart.

_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love  
>Spotlight shine, its all about us<br>its all about us _

In the spotlight, with every pair of eyes on them, Alec hugged himself to Magnus, content in the moment he was sharing with the man he loved despite the publicity of it all.

_And every heart in the room will melt  
>This is a feeling I've never felt<br>but its all about us _

'_Maybe this will finally make them see just how much he means to me,_' Alec thought as he peaked up at Magnus thought his lashes and smiled when their eyes met.

_Do you hear that love,  
>they're playing our song<br>Do you think we're ready,  
>oh I'm really feeling it<br>Do you hear that love,  
>Do you hear that love <em>

Magnus lent down so his mouth was by Alec's ear and began humming softly before singing low in Alec's ear. His breath made Alec shiver as Magnus told him in so many ways words couldn't just how much he loved him.

"Do you hear that love,  
>they're playing our song<br>Do you think we're ready,  
>oh I'm really feeling it<br>Do you hear that love,  
>Do you hear that love<p>

Do you hear that love,  
>they're playing our song<br>Do you think we're ready,  
>oh I'm really feeling it<br>Do you hear that love,  
>Do you hear that love"<p>

_lovers dance when they're feeling in love  
>Spotlight shine, its all about us<br>its all_

Alec didn't think he'd ever felt this in love and this content before as Magnus continued to sing sweetly in his ear, his breath blowing gently over Alec's neck causing him to tremble within the warlocks arms.

_And every heart in the room will melt  
>This is a feeling I've never felt<br>but its all about us _

The room wasn't so silent now, but it room didn't sound angry, Alec looked up and saw more couples joining them on the dance floor. His heart swelled as he saw his parents smiling as they watched him dance with Magnus.

_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love  
>Spotlight shine, its all about us<br>its all about us _

Alec looked back up to Magnus smiling happily as Magnus leant down and kisses him once more.

_And every heart in the room will melt  
>This is a feeling I've never felt<br>but its all, all about us._

Alec lay his head once more on Magnus's chest, swaying with his lover holding him close to his heart forever more.

**_The End..._**

* * *

><p><strong>So reviews are welcome and appreciated.<strong>

**Hopefully I will get around to writing the none songfic version of this for you guys to take a look at, it will be a lot more in-depth and spread out more but along the same plot line. Keep an eye out for it kay?**

**And that's it.**

**That's Magnus's and Alec's happy ending and the kiss before the crowd they never got (in my version.)**


End file.
